Seele Diamant
by Goream
Summary: Peggy's day starts off bad, then she has trouble solving a case. Jarvis is there to help, but what happens when they literally can not stop touching each other? Howard is there to save the day! Better than it sounds, I swear. Carvis pairing, With a little Howard/Peggy.


AN: I haven't written a story in quite some time, but the ideas are filling my head. I have to write them down. I hope my writing is not too rusty. This takes place in about 1946-1947.

 _Seele Diamant_

Agent Carter, how she adored her title. Agent. Agent. _Agent._ There was just something about it. It sounded right. She always thought she was destined for something great, and she was. She was a war hero, if she even didn't get the credit from the higher ups, just for being a girl. That's just unfair, but that is how it is. She didn't care all that much. She knew what she did, her friends knew and that is all that really matters.

She lived for the moments that the guys needed her on a case. Depending on the guy, the request was sweeter than sugar. If it came from Sousa, he saw her as an equal, or maybe even put her up on a pedestal. If it came from the other jag-offs in the office, then well, that smile lasted all day.

She liked her life, sure there were lows and highs, but overall it was a great life. Every day started off more or less the same. Peggy woke up, took her shower, dressed, did her hair, and makeup. She left her apartment and went to work, but not today her apartment was in shambles. Her pipe had burst and everything was wet.

'Wonderful' She thought.

She dressed in the driest clothing she could find, a regular blue dress. She dismissed the thought of wearing makeup, then she missed her bus, and decided to walk to the next stop. While on her way she broke her heel.

'This day is shaping up to be dreadful'

When she finally made it to work her hair had gotten twisted around from the wind. She felt unkempt and unladylike.

Luckily Jarvis, who was the best butler in the world (which one would have to be to serve Howard Stark) he always arrived when she did with her morning coffee.

"Good morning Miss. Carter" he took a double take "My you must have had a terrible morning. Don't worry about a thing." He ran off to his car and came back with some clothes and a small bag.

"Here you are, Mr. Stark always keeps some women's clothing on hand" he gave a knowing look "These clothes and shoes should work, and in this bag are some beauty supplies, if needed I am versed in haircare."

Of course he would be "I'll be right back"

Jarvis waited for a while and when Peggy returned he let out a smile. She was beautiful, and any male could see that. He was lucky to know the real her, the smarts behind the beauty.

"Thank you Mr. Jarvis, you really are a lifesaver."

He handed her, her coffee, which was only slightly warm now.

"What happened if you don't mind my asking?"

"The water pipe burst in my flat today, everything is completely drenched"

"Well of course you will be staying with us until this is fixed, I will arrange everything"

She let out her genuine smile "Thank you"

"Let me know if you will be needing anymore of my assistance today, I always look forward to our adventures." He left with a smile

When she entered the office everything was busier than usual. They were talking on the phone, and going through the filing cabinets. Peggy was confused, what were they all doing?

She went straight to Captain Sousa's office. He was drinking. Weird she thought. It was only 9am.

"Oh hi Peg" Said Sousa.

"What is going on?" Peg questioned

"Yeah, well, sit down" he gestured to the chair across from him.

Sousa explained that a body had been found last night. A girl, no older than 18. Found in the middle of the sidewalk, in perfect condition. No marks, perfectly clean clothes, not even so much as smudged makeup.

"We are collaborating with the local police to figure out the cause of death, something just seems odd about it." The captain stated

"I am here to help if you need it" The agent said.

Of course the boys like to try their hands at the problem first. Being the only woman at this office she was always looked over by the men and asked to do the most mundane tasks. Luckily the captain always saw her as more, and kept reminding the other men as such. Once the men had had a run on the woman, who mysteriously died with no cause, ran out all of their leads and were stuck in the water.

Peggy was oh so happy to try her hand. First off she went down to the ME's office. She insisted to examine the body herself, she walked around looking close sniffing her hair, using a magnifier to look closer at her makeup, which seemed to perfect.

"Did she have any effects?"

"Here" the ME replied.

He handed her a plastic bag with her clothes and some jewelry. She took them out and examined them one at a time. It looked like ordinary enough clothes, simple necklace with matching earrings. She gained no insight, but took the report and effects so she could study it later. She talked to the couple that had found her, she got nothing from this either. She was not having any luck at all. She ran all about the city gaining nothing, she hated that should could not figure it out. She loves puzzles, she could figure this out, and she knew she could. She sat at her desk pondering the testimonies and the MEs report, there was a missing piece and she couldn't figure it out.

"You should be going home Peg, get some rest and try again in the morning" said Sousa

He really looked out for her, the others always whispered that he was sweet on her and that's why he gave her all this extra leeway. Of course they were right but he would never admit to it. At least not before he admitted it to Peggy first.

"Thanks Daniel, I will be getting home"

He left her with a wave and a smile.

Then it hit her, her home was underwater, she was so busy it completely slipped her mind. Of course right then, as if he had read her mind, Jarvis was on the phone.

"I'm downstairs and waiting Miss Carter."

She grabbed her stuff and headed down to the car. He was the guy that knew her best in all the world, well except her brother. She smiled at his memory and how if it hadn't been for him she would not be where she is now. He got her recruited. Which lead to a rise in the ranks, which lead to the experiment with Steve Rogers. She missed him very much, but she has gotten on with her life through her work. She does the best she can because that is what Steve would have wanted. Ultimately it lead her here, with Mr. Jarvis and the great Howard Stark. Who owed her so much, something she liked to remind him of when he got a little cocky. He was a good man, even if the papers don't portray him as anything more than a womanizer.

Once she got down to the car Jarvis was waiting for her with the door open. What a gentlemen she thought.

"Good evening Jarvis" She said

"Good evening Miss Carter" he replied

Peggy got into the car and Jarvis ran around to his side and started the car.

"I have called around to get someone to work on your water problem, unfortunately it will take a few days"

"That is okay Jarvis, I am happy to stay with you and Mr. Stark for a while."

The drive wasn't far but wasn't short, so she pulled out the dead women's stuff and held her necklace in her hand. Something seemed different about it but she was not sure what it was.

"What is that?" Jarvis asked

"Just some effects of the girl who recently died"

She put the stuff away when Jarvis pulled into the drive, she had forgotten what Stark mansion had looked like, beautiful brick work and landscaping. It's actually pretty spectacular. Peggy exited the car before Jarvis could open her door for her. He got that look on his face, she always forgets that he insists on opening the door for a lady. It is a part of his butler DNA.

"Sorry" she says

"No problem Miss Carter" he says with that look still on his face. "But I must insist on opening the front door for you"

Peggy rolled her eyes but let him do it anyways. He held her hand as she walked up the steps to the front and opened the door then led her to one of the many guest rooms.

"This room should do nicely for you, there are extra clothes in the wardrobe, and all your amenities are in the bath. Once you are settled come down for dinner, I have prepared a nice roasted lemon chicken. Should be ready in 30 minutes, so no rush"

"Thank you again, will Howard be joining us?"

"Not tonight, he is entertaining as usual." Jarvis left the room with a laugh.

Peggy also had laughed, Howard was such a ladies man it was his default, but put him in front of chalkboard and he could invent the most amazing things. Really one of the world's greatest mind. The women he usually hung around with didn't know that though, they just saw him as a pretty face and a pocketbook, not that he cared. Peggy wondered what it would be like to be one of those women, driven only by a pretty face. She dismissed it after a few seconds. Boring, it would be incredibly boring. She felt as if one day Howard would grow up and find a girl that could actually challenge his intellect. She took out the report of the girl and the accessories and tried to mull them over a little more, with no avail. She dressed in a more casual dress, and headed to the kitchen. So many rooms, she hated that it almost took a map to get around a house. Down the hall, two rights and a left and she was there. Jarvis was there putting the last touches on the meal.

"Hello there, that looks quite delicious." She said

"Thank you, cooking is one of my better skills." He smiled.

"Where shall we be eating, the dining hall?"

"I thought we could just eat in the showing room, watch a movie and relax on those big chairs. I won't tell if you don't." he said with a wink

"That sounds marvelous"

Jarvis fixed them both a plate, and a bottle or two of some wine and headed for the showing room. Which happened to be on the complete opposite side of the house they were currently in. Houses should not be this complicated. As they arrived, she looked around the room. She had never been there before. It wasn't rather large, two rows of four large chairs and the last row was a big long couch. She wondered if couches could talk that was one she would not want to hear stories from.

She got her plate and a glass of wine and settled in front and center. She watched Jarvis scramble around to start the movie, something he hadn't really figured out yet. It was really funny to watch actually and could have sworn she had heard a curse word come from his lips. He finally figured it out. It was a 1945 classic _Thrill of a romance_. The story of a girl who falls into a whirlwind romance with a rich businessman and they go off to their honeymoon, but the man is called away for an important business meeting and she spends time alone at the resort where she meets and falls in love with a war hero. She wonders why he chose this movie, it did feel oddly familiar.

"Sorry the movie is a bit romantic, but it is all Mr. Stark keeps on hand, other than his comic movie, which, to be honest, I don't think is going to go anywhere."

"Yeah a movie about a comic hero, who would even watch that when they can just read the story?" they both laughed and settled in to their chicken and watched the flick.

Peggy laughed at how absurd it was for them to get married after a few weeks, to which Jarvis blushed. Of course he and Anna had gotten married after a few weeks as well.

"Sorry" she blushed

"No, no, quite right, it was a bit on the crazy side but with the war it was just something we had to do."

Peggy sunk a little lower into her chair and continued to watch the movie, they remained silent for most of the movie except a few laughs here and there. The movie progressed and the main girl took a trip in the woods to think about the 2 men she apparently loved, the war hero went to go find her to confess his love. They eventually find each other but lose the way back to the resort. They decide to hunker down and spend the night in the woods. Peggy speaks up.

"Would you try to go back, or spend the night in the woods Mr. Jarvis?"

"Considering I am more of the indoor type I would try to find my way, but end up spending the night in the woods anyways. You?"

She replied "Depending on the woods, if I couldn't see the stars I would stay the night, the ground doesn't bother me. I can hunt, and make a fire."

"Well I do hope if I am ever lost in the woods I would want you with me" He smiled and so did she.

He had hoped that that was not too forward, but she didn't even seem to notice it. The movie ended and Peggy helped gather the dishes to wash, but Jarvis insisted she not. She compromised and they decided to wash them together.

"I'll wash you dry" he said

"No, I will wash, and you will dry" she replied.

"Of course Miss Carter."

She made him shake on it, so he wouldn't break the compromise. Peggy got the sink ready, she put on the gloves, whilst Jarvis got out the drying rack, and towels. They talked about the house mostly, when it was built, how much it cost to build, all the additions and secret passageways Mr. Stark added to the schematics. Of course he would.

"I would love to see those passage ways one of these days."

"It would be my pleasure to show you" he said

She took off her gloves as she handed him the last dish and their fingers brushed up against each other's for a moment. Then they caught each other's eye, it was an intense sensation. Staring at someone, looking them right in the eyes and just knowing. The contact was broken when a maid entered.

"Mr. Jarvis sir, Mr. Stark has phoned, he will be home sooner than expected. In two hours."

"Thank you Mrs. Milmo. Please get his room ready. The usual."

She nodded and left.

"The usual" Peggy said quizzically

"Yes, whenever Mr. Stark returns home from entertaining we change his sheets, run a bath, start a fire, set out his clothes, and bring him a meal. The maid usually handles all that, so I am free to be yours the rest of the evening."

She thought a moment "What about your wife, won't she be missing you?"

"It is possible I suppose, but she is not here at the moment. Went off to Britain to visit some of her family. We are taking a break at the moment. Trying to figure things out"

"Sorry." She decided to make the conversation more upbeat. "Well what do you say you show me those secret passageways?"

He led them into the library, where he moved a book, _Atomic Energy 1940-1945._ Then the whole bookcase slid to the left to reveal the passageway.

"These lead to just about to every room of the house, three exits, and one room that is only accessible by these halls. Where do you want to go next?"

She thought about it for a moment. "The secret room"

"Right this way, um it can be rather tight, in places, and dark in these halls. I should like to hold your hand so you don't get lost."

She agreed and held out her hand then led her through the halls, a few lefts, a right or two, and they were there. A smaller room than she had imagined, not done up like the rest of the house. It was more casual, mid-range furniture, shelves lined the walls with worn out books. There was a red tint to the room, which seemed odd. Every piece of furniture was out of place with the next, nothing matched. A large table with notes scattered everywhere. It was so unlike the surface, but yet so like Howard. This was his true self, something he wished to keep hidden from the world, but she was not sure why.

"Howard's study I presume?" she asked as they sat down on the oddly red coloured couch.

"Yes, he comes down here when he has a particular problem he couldn't solve or to just get away for a while without fuss."

"This seems so much like him."

"He isn't as complicated as one might think."

"Has he brought any girls here?"

"None that I know about, and I know a lot. Seems like he might be saving this spot for that special lady, if he ever settles down."

"Have you ever taken Anna here?" She was cautious about this.

"No, she was never interested." He paused for a minute "I think she just indulges me, like she doesn't really care about what I have to say, but she listens anyways. I mean we didn't know each other that well before marriage." He paused again "I'm sorry, I shouldn't burden you with my problems"

"Edwin, you never have to feel that way. I will always be here for you, as you have been for me." She said as she laid her hand on his.

And there it was, their eyes caught again. The electricity, between their eyes. You could almost see the sparks. Jarvis tilted his head to the side. 'What was this' he thought there was such an attraction, nothing he had felt before. They started at each other in a confusion but not breaking the gaze. It was like they were studying each other through their eyes but were completely confused as to why they were doing so. Then they heard the roar of an engine. Which startled Peggy and she pulled her hand off of his.

"That would be Mr. Stark, we are right under the garage."

"Right then, well maybe we should say our good nights and get to bed" she said still not breaking the gaze.

He took a sigh and finally broke the gaze. He didn't want to but he knew he had to. He was still married, and he had to go attend Mr. Stark's arrival. They both got up and she followed him back to the library where he tilted the book once again and the bookcase slid back into place.

"Would you like me to send Mr. Stark to you after he is done? He will want to see you if he knows you are here, I don't have to tell him." He smiled.

"Sure I would love to know his latest ventures."

As he left it hurt her heart a bit, she wanted to spend more time with him but it wasn't possible. She returned to her room to put on her night gown. She was just putting on her lotion and wiping off her makeup when she heard a knock on the door.

Meanwhile in Mr. Stark's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Howard had just finished his bath and was dressed when Jarvis arrived.

"Oh Jarvis there you are. What were you doing." He said emphasizing were and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

He returned the smile and said "Nothing out of the ordinary, I assure you"

He changed the subject "Did you eat your dinner?"

"Yes, mom. It was enjoyable, I sat by the fire. I know you love the aesthetic the fire brings."

"I just know you get cold easily"

Howard rolled his eyes, of course he knew that, there was little he didn't know.

"Well I do have a surprise of sorts" he paused like he wasn't sure if he wanted to finish his sentence "Miss Carter is here"

Howard eyes lit up, he loved that girl, not like in love but maybe more like a sister, no definitely not like a sister, maybe a cousin through marriage.

"Which room?"

"Well she might be sleeping by now, but the better guest room"

He looked confused, there were a lot of guest rooms.

"The one you never send any of your girls to"

Howard was still confused

"The room with the red velvet curtains" Jarvis elaborated

"Oh right of course." He smiled big "Good night Mr. Jarvis, see you for breakfast"

"Good night sir"

Jarvis retired to his room, just off the main house. It was empty as Anna was gone. He was all alone. He hated that feeling of being alone. He washed up, and dressed for bed. As he lay there all alone in his bed, his mind wandered to Peggy. What exactly was that he had experienced. It was weird, he wanted to, but he didn't know exactly why. His heart pinged at the fact she would be spending the night without him. He pondered on this until he fell asleep.

Back in the mansion Peggy got up to answer the door. Before she opened it she already knew who it was.

"Hello Peg" He said as he flashed that famous smile.

"Mr. Stark, how nice of you to bid me goodnight."

Howard brought out the whiskey he had been hiding behind his back.

"Nightcap?"

"How could I resist?"

She moved away from the door, and invited him in. She sat on the edge of the bed on the right, and he laid on the left, as that is the only place to sit in this room. They sat for a moment silent, and drinking their whiskey. Howard looked around the room, just to take his eyes of Peggy. She, however, had drifted off into a daydream. Pleased by the comfort of the bed and the warmness she felt from the whiskey.

Howard spoke up "Just out of curiosity, why are you staying with us tonight?"

"Broken pipe, water everywhere. Jarvis has a handle on it already."

"Of course he does" he laughed "He is a wonderful man. What did the two of you get up to while I was away" He said hoping it was nothing he didn't want to hear.

"Little of this, little of that" she laughed

Howard stared at her confused.

"Nothing like that Howard, just dinner, a movie, and an outing in the secret passageways."

"Sounds like a date to me" He said.

Peggy laughed, it wasn't a date. Just a good night between friends, wasn't it?

"Not so, you know I am not ready for that, and besides he is married."

"Sure, whatever you have to tell yourself. I am not blind peg. I see how you look at each other." But he digressed "So the secret passages you say? Where did he take you?"

"Maybe I shouldn't say, your secret room"

"Oh, how do you like it?"

"It is very you Howard, is that where you come up with all your brilliant ideas?"

"I cannot help what I think of in there" He stared at his glass and drank the last bit "Peg, there are some things that I have written down that I wish I hadn't have ever thought of. My brain just keeps going, until I have solved everything I can't stop. I have come up with many brilliant things in there, and some not so great things."

"I see" she didn't know what else to say so she decided to change the subject "Mr. Jarvis tells me you have never brought a girl down there?"

"You would be the first, pity it wasn't with me." He smirked

"Sorry to disappoint"

They looked at each other, though this eye gaze was not the same as her and Edwin's. Not quite as intense. But there was an attraction there.

"Just after The Captain started going behind enemy lines he made me promise to protect you, if anything happened to him. He was a good friend to me, and I to him. He saw how I looked at you, it was the same way he looked at you."

"Howard you're very sweet, but you know I can protect myself."

"He said you would say that"

They both laughed. Steve was an amazing man, on some level she knew that he would have done something like that. Howard let his glass go and reached his right hand to caress her face. Peggy blushed. He loved her face, her gorgeous face, even without the makeup. She was pretty, smart, a badass independent lady, and the only woman that didn't want him back.

As she blushed in his hand, there were a thousand things running through her head and yet she had nothing to say. Howard had finally gotten up the courage to act on his feelings, which usually doesn't take much at all, but for her, it took all he had. After all it had been a while since the Captain had gone. So he took his chance. He pulled her in and kissed her. At first she didn't move, then she responded to the kiss. It deepened, it was gentle and not at all like she expected. He moved over her so she was lying down and with him on top. They went on like this for a while. Howard moved his hands lower. That's when she stopped him.

"Howard, this is wonderful really. But you must know if we do this, it cannot lead anywhere. This is just for pleasure, nothing more."

"Your wish is my command"

They continued. He leaned back just enough to unbutton his shirt but not enough that his lips could not still touch hers. Then he took off his shirt, his undershirt, and returned to kissing her full on the mouth. They could not get any closer, like they were melded into the same body. The anticipation was more than enough for Howard. He was down to just his boxers and Peggy was still in her night gown and robe.

"Remove" He said in a lust laden voice gesturing to her clothing.

She gave a naughty smile and got up off the bed, with disapproval from Howard, and removed her robe. Then teased him with the removal of her night gown. She took off one shoulder, then the other, and it fell to the floor. Howard basked in the glory of her body, it was quite stunning. He grabbed her hand and laid her back on the bed where he explored her body. Kissing every inch. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to get this chance again so he took his time to remember everything about her. He worked his way down from her lips, to her neck, past her breasts, her stomach, and finally to the sweet spot. It was his turn to tease, placed soft kisses all around, getting close but not quite close enough. He could hear her whimpering already. Then he used his tongue and dived right towards it. As soon as he made contact with her, she moaned loudly. He was happy to make the most badass woman he had ever met, melt with his hands. He continued working with his tongue until she couldn't take it anymore, her hands grasping at the sheets, her forehead wet with pleasure sweat. It made her glow, how was she even more beautiful than before?

He was rock hard and she noticed, how could she not?

"Let me take care of that for you" She said with a heavy voice.

He was happy to oblige. He laid down with her on top, in between his legs. She worked off his boxers and started on with her tongue. Just a preview of what he had waiting for him, then all of a sudden, his entirety was developed by her mouth and Howard let out a gasp in a way he had never before. This action was not new to him by any means, but the way she handled it was new and it was absolutely amazing. She bobbed her head up and down, moving her tongue in some sort of swirl pattern. When he got close, she let him go. Much to the dismay of Howard.

She straddled him and kissed him some more.

"Before we go any further, do you have protection?" She said in a whisper.

"Not exactly on me, but I can get some."

"I can wait." She said

Howard ran from the bed at fastest speed he had ever gone. Naked mind you. Luckily it was late, and the staff had gone home. He ripped open his night stand and took the box and ran right back.

"Got it." He said out of breath.

He opened the box to find one condom, just one. He knew he had to make this last as long as he could. He returned to bed into the arms of the amazing woman. They began to kiss with more intensity than earlier. It was the most passion she had had in a long while, probably ever actually. He rolled the condom on and positioned himself, but before he pushed in he asked

"You're sure you want this?"

"Of course"

So he pushed in and it was the most amazing feeling either of them had had in a while. He started out gentle, but when faster with encouragement from her. It was sweet. Tongues and legs twisted together, bodies moving in tandem, like they had been doing this for ages. It felt right. He went as long as he could, bringing her to the end many times, and finally himself. As they lay there, sweaty and spent tangled in the bed sheets, they cuddled up to each other. That was something they needed, to have a warm body next to you, to hold you, but not just by anyone, by someone who actually cared.

When the sun peaked through the cracks in the curtains, they realized that they were still cuddling. Neither wanted to move but they knew they had to. Howard smiled and kissed her head.

"Morning Darling"

"Morning" She replied back

"Jarvis will be looking for me any time now, we should be getting dressed"

They sighed but got out of bed to dress. Howard sat on the edge of the bed thinking about what had transpired. Then he turned to Peggy.

"Peg, I know you said this can't lead anywhere, but was this it? Or could we do it again maybe?"

"I… maybe Howard… Sleeping with a friend continuously can have strong effects on the relationship. I…"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Carter are you awake? Breakfast will be ready shortly. Oh, and tell Mr. Stark his clothes are already laid out in his bedroom" Jarvis said through the door

"He always knows, how does he do that?" Howard said

Howard left Peggy and headed to his room to be dressed then headed down to the hall for breakfast. Mr. Jarvis looked at him knowingly and smiled. Though it hurt him to do so.

"Good morning Jarvis, I trust you had a great night?" Howard said as he seated.

"Of course sir, I was right then that you spent the night with Miss Carter?"

"Yes I did indeed." He answered and went back to reading his paper

Peggy, took a quick wash, and while waiting for hair to dry she observed her case works once more, maybe after a night like that it had cleared her head. She read the report over and over, staring at her jewelry. Her stomach started to grumble, so she headed down to breakfast. Jarvis pulled out a seat for her next to Howard. She smiled at him, but he only returned a half smile, half wince. She knew it hurt him to have spent the night with his boss, and honestly it hurt her too. She felt better though, just being next to him. Howard folded his paper, took her hand and kissed it.

"Looking beautiful as always. What are your plans for this fine Saturday? Spending time with me I hope?"

She blushed

"Maybe if you're lucky" she flirted back

Jarvis rolled his eyes so hard Howard swore he actually heard it. Peggy could sense this was bothering him and spoke up.

"Jarvis I am not sure what you think happened exactly, but I can assure you it was nothing to be concerned about."

"No, of course not, he just went to your room to catch up and you fell asleep. Nothing happened…" he said sarcastically hoping that is what actually happened.

Howard, who was proud of his venture, said "Well, we did catch up, and talk and then we had hot mind blowing sex." He said with a wink

"Howard!" Peggy said hitting him and giving him her death glare.

Mr. Jarvis all of a sudden felt sick to his stomach. "Well if that will be all, I will be going" and left without getting an answer. Peggy was hurt that he had said that to him. He was an ignoramus.

"Why Howard, just why?" she got up to leave but Howard stopped her and held her close. Looking directly into her eyes he said

"I am not ashamed, that was the best night of my life, and you are amazing. I want it more, whenever you are willing. You are not ready for commitment, fine, I will wait for you."

"Are you kidding me, Mr. Stark, the womanizer, who has multiple girls every night, is the one lecturing me about commitment. You'll wait for me? How long two hours? Let this just be a one-time thing from curiosity and nothing more. What happened to you? Where did the sweet Howard go? I would still love to be his friend. If you find him let you know. "

Then she left without a word even though Howard was calling for her. How could she have fallen for him, Howard, of all people? Even though she wanted it at the time, she now felt like trash. She went straight to Edwin's room. When she found him, he was in his bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from the door. She thought she heard a faint sniffle, had he been crying?

"Edwin, are you alright?"

"Oh Miss Carter" he sniffed and cleared his throat "Sorry I didn't know you were there"

He turned around and his eyes were red. He had been crying, a lot actually.

"I am sorry for Howard's outburst, he should not have said that."

"I am usually the one he tells his endeavors to, however, this one just stung"

She sat down next to him, "If it makes you feel any better, it was just a one-time thing. Just for the pleasure of it, and out of pure curiosity. He was sweet last night but this morning, he was possessive and unlike himself"

"I did notice" he finally looked up and they caught eyes again. This time there was no mistaking it. There was an attraction in their eyes. He touched her face, and she held his hand. There was no way either of them would do what she and Howard did just a few hours prior. He was still married, that was all the echoed in their minds, but they didn't care. They wanted it, they wanted to be on top of each other. They had to touch, it felt like if they didn't they would die. What was this, it did not feel normal, or maybe this is what normal people felt when they were in love? It was Jarvis who let go first this time, taking longer to let their fingers linger on each other.

"I am sorry, but we just can't."

"I know. Of course, silly of me to even think that."

She got up and left the room, but as soon as she was in the hall he heard him cry out in pain.

"Jarvis are you alright?" she yelled as she ran back to him.

He was laying on the ground. She helped him to and upright position. "Edwin, hey, Edwin are you alright?"

"Yes, actually, that was rather odd. I was, relatively, fine then you left and I felt this sharp constricting pain in my heart. But now it is gone. Thank you"

He got up on his feet, with the help of Peggy. "Well if you are sure."

"I think so" he said

She let him go and took a few steps away.

"Okay?" she asked

Jarvis clutched his chest, the tightness was coming back.

"It is back, I can feel it getting worse."

"I am going to call a doctor." She went to leave but only got a few steps before Jarvis screamed out in pain again. She ran back to him. Once she touched his shoulder the pain instantly faded away.

"Odd, it is gone now" He said confused. "It seems as though when you touch me it goes away but once you leave my space it comes back"

So Peggy tested it out, she let go of his shoulder and took a step back. Jarvis writhed in pain, holding his chest, and she immediately touched him again. It was gone. Then let go and touched him, and let go and touched him. The pain came and went as she touched him and pulled away.

"Alright, you can stop testing it now, it rather hurts actually."

"Oh sorry" she said touching him "Well what should we do exactly?"

"Well first let's find Mr. Stark. He experiments with the super natural like this." He said. "Here hold my hand, it will be the easiest."

So they locked fingers. Though they admitted that they loved to be able to hold hands this was not the way they wanted to go about it. They searched the house for Howard, but it was a large property, and they couldn't exactly split up. Eventually they found him, in his library, staring at his class of whiskey.

"Ahem, Howard? We…"

"Peggy there you are, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry"

Then he noticed her and Jarvis were holding hands. He became enraged again.

"What the hell Peg, you ran off from me, a genius, billionaire, and incredibly handsome, to be with the help? What is wrong with you?" He punched Jarvis straight in the face. Luckily, even one handed, Peggy was stronger than Howard and was able to knock him out just long enough to drag Howard to a chair and tie his hands to it.

Once he awoke, he struggled a bit. His hands were tied, and he was angry.

"What are you doing? I am your boss, I demand you release me."

Jarvis laughed. "Not until you hear us out."

After listening to their story, he calmed down a bit and explained that he too, had been feeling off. He didn't mean to be rude, and like he was, but a jealous rage took over and it was like he had no control of the words coming out of his mouth. He didn't mean it.

"Every time I look at you Peg, and I see him" looking scathingly at Jarvis "holding your hand I get angry, I get protective and want you all to myself. Once I look away, I feel normal again."

"Well we are going to need you help us with all of this" Peggy said

"I am not sure how I will even run tests on you when all I want to do is punch Jarvis in the face over and over," He was apologetic "sorry bud," then looked at Peggy "and take you to my bedroom and make love to you for hours on end."

"Yup this will be difficult" Peggy said

Peggy went to sit down on the chair, forgetting that she was still ahold of Jarvis.

"Oh sorry, um let's sit on the couch"

They sat on the couch, with Howard still tied up on the chair. They thought, for a while on how to solve this problem. However, Howard, kept catching himself looking at Peggy. He wanted her so bad, he hated that Jarvis was touching her, he should be touching her. Why was he so furious? He knew it wasn't just because he had loved her for a long time. Longer than the Captain even, he had known her for almost 2 full years before Mr. Skinny came along. He got mad at himself. Why would he insult the Captain? He was the best, and so far, the only truly great thing he had created. But when he thought about him getting close with Peggy, he became enraged again. This was something different. The snapped out of his thoughts to the see the pair of them talking up a storm, giving ridiculous reasons as to why it would happen. They were laughing and touching. It disgusted him. He kept staring, he couldn't help it. He was a genius, and sure Peg tied a knot real well, but this wasn't the first time he had gotten out of restraints.

He freed himself, without them noticing. They were too involved to care. Then he attacked. Knocking Jarvis off the couch, and hitting him wildly. Jarvis and Peggy's hands slipped for a second, causing Jarvis to retreat into the fetal position, and cry out in pain. Peg immediately, grabbed at the closest part of him, his ankle. The screaming stopped. She then moved to straddle Jarvis' legs so she would have both hands free to hold back Howard.

She put the sleeper hold to him, and down he went yet again. It took a lot of luck for them to hold on to each other, while also dragging Howard to his lab and locking him in. No sooner had they done that Howard woke up. As soon as he did, he had realized he had been taking out, again. Then Peggy flipped the switch on the mirror so Howard could see through to her. Jarvis just out of sight, to keep his as calm as possible.

"So sorry Howard, but maybe this will help."

"Well it wasn't the worst idea. The lab will help me decipher the problem, but I have to know everything that had happened, and I will need to do tests."

"Mr. Jarvis" Howard's anger rose at the mention of his name "He will be taking the tests, and giving you the results through the panel next to this window."

Mr. Stark walked them through the various tests, and blood drawing through the window, and they sent all the data through the panel.

"Come back in a few hours or so Peg" He flashed her a smile "If I know that you are there I will break that glass get to you. I feel like I need you, you sexy little minx."

Then he started his work and the two left. They went to get something to eat, and went to the living room.

"I don't know about you Mr. Jarvis but this day had been tiring." They saw out the window that the sun was about ready to set.

"Indeed it has"

They sat down on the couch, as far apart as they could get without losing touch. She pondered for a moment, and asked

"Mr. Jarvis do you mind if I lay with you for a moment?" He looked startled "It is just that I need a rest" she continued

"Of course Miss Carter"

He opened himself up for her, he laid back but still upright in the corner of the couch, with his left arm stretched out for her. Peggy trailed her hand, from his leg, up his thigh, through the stomach and landed on his chest while snuggling in the crook of his arm, head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat. It wasn't erratic or fast paced like she thought it would be. It was normal, and perfectly in sync with her own.

"Jarvis please you can move your arm down around me if it is more comfortable"

He did as he was told, he had his arms completely wrapped around her now. He was looking down at her, and she met his gaze once more. If anyone had walked in at this moment, there would be no doubt in their mind that these two were in love. It was completely obvious, even to them, but was it real? That was the only problem. Was. It. Real? That was the last thought Peggy had before she fell asleep.

She was awakened by the gentle nudge of Jarvis. He had fallen asleep too, she could tell by his sleep laden eyes. He looked so marvelous. Most adorably cute.

"Mr. Stark called from his lab. He has results to tell us"

Okay then. She got up, careful to not to lose contact. They held hands as they traveled to the lab. They were just outside the lab door when Jarvis pushed her up against the wall. He pressed his body against hers, she was taken aback, and struggled against him. For some reason he was stronger than usual, or was he always this strong? He held his left hand at her waist. She looked into his eyes and they were still half closed. But not sleep laden like she thought, more like he was in a trace. He didn't say a word, and she was too busy trying to figure this out to move. Then his lips crashed to hers, her unmoving, not knowing what to do, and him furiously moving his lips on to hers. Eventually she kissed back, I mean she had wanted too since before this whole thing happened, actually she knew when she first wanted it. It was when he gave her Steve's blood. He stole it, from his boss, the guy that saved him from being convicted of treason, and gave it to her. That's when she knew it was time to let Steve go. She knew there would always be people there for her.

She deepened the kiss, just letting whatever happened, happen. His left hand trailed down to her thigh, just under the hem of her dress, as she lifted her leg up and around his body. Then he took his right hand and laced it with her left. He lifted it up above her head as his kisses went down to her neck, as he reached where her neck met her shoulder he lingered, and stopped.

As if he had just snapped out of his trance, it took him a little while to realize what had transpired.

"Miss Carter…. I don't know what came over me… my god… I am so so sorry."

He tried to get as far away as he could, but she wouldn't let him go.

"Mr. Jarvis" She said in a sultry voice "There is not to be sorry about" and she winked

She fixed her hair and they went through the door. Jarvis knocked on the glass.

"Don't flip the switch, I can't see you, If I do I won't be able to finish what I am trying to say." Howard said

"Good news is that, all the tests show that all three of us are perfectly normal, everything is clean and clear. So bad news is, I have no idea what is wrong." He shook his head. "Peg seeing as it is us, that are effected, and not you. You must have done something to attract us. So tell me everything that has happened in the days that lead up to this. Wait, write it down."

Peg thought and thought, she sat down and started writing as Jarvis massaged her shoulders and neck. He couldn't help but think about what had just happened to them in the hall. He had wanted that for a very long time, but he was still married. He also was not in control own actions. She returned the favor, she didn't push him away. That was something, right?

As she finished her letter, she put it through the slot. Howard read through it a few times before he thought he had a clue. At first he thought it was in her water, the pipe that burst in her apartment. But if it had been that, then everyone would be dealing with this, and he doubted that. There would be news of it. Then he read about the girl that died, and how she worked on that.

"Peg, sweetheart darling, could you go get the report and effects of the girl you were investigating"

She knocked on the glass in Morse code. "Yes"

She and Jarvis made their way back to her room to grab the stuff. As soon as they reached the door Jarvis wouldn't enter.

"What's wrong?" she said

"I can't go in there, I know I have to, but I can't my legs won't move."

"And why not?" she asked annoyed

"Because I know what you and him" referring to Howard "did in there last night. I won't go."

She was frustrated, but used all her strength and pushed him in anyways. He was furious, and shut his eyes.

"I'm not in this room. I'm on a beach with Peggy. I'm on a beach with Peggy" he repeated to himself. She grabbed the stuff and ran out of the room.

"We are out now"

He opened his eyes relieved.

"I'm not sure what came over me"

They passed Howards room on the way back down to the lab, and Jarvis seized the opportunity. He pushed her through the open door and onto Mr. Starks king sized bed covered in red, and white silk sheets. She lay there, and he stood over her, touching at the knees. She looked up and him, and he stared down and her deciding what he wanted to do next. He took off his jacket, vest, unbuttoned his shirt, and lost his shoes. He motioned to her to remove her clothing, which she was happy to take off. Leaving her in only her underthings. He laid atop of her, and started kissing her neck and slowly rocking his hips as to graze the outside of her entrance. She moaned in agreement with his actions. He ravished her, like he was starved and she was the meal. His kisses and tongue were everywhere. It was unlike Howard, he was gentle, but Jarvis was more dominant than she would have ever imagined. He took off her bra in a swift motion, and he devoured her nipple. It was hot and wet. She reached around and undid his pants, and pulled them off with her feet. He took soft bites down her navel and to her panties, and slipped them off with his feet. She was baring her all to him, and in his mind it was the first time. He couldn't think about what had happened a few doors down. He won't.

He took his time down there, letting her go over the edge many times before coming up and kissing her on the mouth in wet hot passion again. He couldn't wait any longer and rid himself of his own boxers and entered her, neither thinking of protection. Lost in the passion of the moment. First it was a moderate pace and full of the need they both had wanted for so long. He was on top and their hips going in rhythm. Then he rolled her over and took her from behind, arms under hers, and holding on to her shoulders and going as fast as possible. Thrusting in and out, hitting her in the exact spot that delivered her maximum pleasure. The bed rocked with him, hitting against the wall. Shaking the blankets and pillows off the bed. She turned back to face him and kept going. Rolling around taking turns on top, thrusting as fast and as long as they could. Just riding each other, taking them up and over the wall of pleasure. The bed rocked harder and harder against the wall as they moved. They didn't hear the cracks the bed was making until ultimately the bed crashed to the floor. Which didn't stop them in the slightest. He took one last thrust, letting himself go inside her. Spent and sweaty, they laid close to each other catching their breath.

"Oh boy Mr. Stark is not going to happy about this" He gestured to the broken bed "Even without his condition."

Peggy got up and dressed first, Jarvis standing close, admiring her. Then turned to put on his own clothes with Peggy fiddled with his hair.

"I like it messed up, it's sexy"

He laughed. "We better get going back to Mr. Stark, as much as I love our arrangement, I would really rather be able to go to the bathroom without you having come too, or fear that for some reason we lose touch and I have a massive coronary."

"Right"

They headed down to the lab again. Peggy knocked on the window letting him know they were there and putting the case work through the slot.

Howard looked angered, like he knew what had happened "I know my house, it does not take an hour and forty-three minutes to grab a piece of paper!" he huffed trying to calm himself down "turn the switch. Let me see you"

She wasn't sure if she should. But she did. Her face seemed to calm him down.

"Thank you Darling, You can leave it on" he smiled. "While you two were doing whatever, you were doing" He looked at them knowingly "I got an idea about what is happening."

He retrieved the items from the slot, read the report real quick. Then he put his gloves on, and pulled out the diamond necklace. He took it to his open book on the table, and compared it to the picture.

"Yes, this is it. The Seele Diamant or Soul Diamond. A German diamond said to be, either cursed or blessed, depending on how you look at it. This diamond is said to bring you to your soulmate, and that your hearts will beat as one for all of time, and your heart will stop at the loss of the other"

Jarvis and Peggy looked at each other.

"Come in here, I want to show you"

"Are you should that is a good idea?" they said in tandem

"It's perfectly fine, I am fine, I promise."

So the two entered, Jarvis slightly behind Peggy to use her for protection.

"Look" Howard said as he placed a tray on the table. "This is a drop of my blood" he put a drop on the tray "And this is Peggy's blood" and he placed a drop of hers next to his. "See, nothing is happening, like any other person's blood would do. Now look at what happens when I put a drop of Jarvis' blood" He put some next to Peggy's and they immediately absorbed together, becoming one larger blood drop. "That is not normal, your cells have bonded together, like a magnet, like a soul magnet."

"That is marvelous, well except for the part where I could die if we lose touch, but simply fascinating scientifically." Jarvis remarked

"So when you touched this diamond Peg, then touched Jarvis that is when it happened." Howard said.

"Okay then what about you Howard, why are you calm again?" Said Peggy

"Well simply, I am not your soulmate, as deemed by the necklace. So it had a jealously effect on me, I washed my hands, and I haven't talked or so much as looked at you in a few hours. It just wore away. You and Jarvis however, must have continually touched, and be deemed soul mates for this to happen."

"Okay, well how do we fix this" She asked

"There lies the rub, I have no idea, I could reverse engineer your blood, or come up with a vaccine that attacks the 'soul magnets' to cancel them out." He rubbed his head, I will stay up the rest of the night and work until I figure this out you guys."

"Thanks" she said.

They turned to leave, when Peggy turned back and said "Wait, I hadn't touched the diamond for a long time, when we, you know"

"Yeah that was all us. No Diamond interference there" He winked. "But the next morning you had, and that is where the jealous rage came into play. I will call you when I think I have finished."

They left and decided to sleep the rest of the night away. Jarvis held her with her head on his chest as they laid on the bed, Jarvis' bed. He sung to her in a low harmony until they drifted off. It wasn't a very long sleep, but a nice one all the same. They awoke around 9am. He had called the maid to bring them breakfast, to which she had nothing to say about the married butler in bed with another woman, she wasn't even surprised. She gave them their food and headed back down to the kitchen.

"You owe me $3. I just served Mr. Jarvis and Miss Carter breakfast and they were in bed together half dressed. I told you they would end up together" The maid said to the head cook.

Back in the bed room they finished their breakfast.

"I have to take a bath" She said

"I would be more than happy to join you" Jarvis smirked. Even though he knew he had no choice in the matter.

She ran the water, and he undressed her the rest of the way, completely admiring her beauty. She then returned the favour. They sunk into the bath, luckily it was big enough for two adults. Jarvis sat behind her, while Peggy laid on his back, completely relaxed. He started to wash her back, and neck, then moved the soap around to her front. Which he quite enjoyed. Then washed her off. He couldn't help himself and he started to kiss the back of her neck lovingly, and playfully. To which she loved.

"Jarvis, can you sing to me again?"

"Of course my darling"

He sung her a tune that she had not heard of before, something in French she thought. His voice was truly amazing, like soothing silk. She could just melt. They were so involved with each other, that they didn't notice the phone ringing in the hall. It rung so many times that the maid answered, with Howard on the other end he told her to get Jarvis, and Peg down to the lab. She did as she was told. She knocked loudly on the bathroom door.

"Mr. and Miss, Howard needs you in his lab."

"Okay" he yelled back.

They got up, dressed, and she kissed him with a lot of passion. Like she needed too. No because she wanted to. They headed back down to the lab where Howard was waiting for them with two vials.

"These are for you" He held them up "Now I have no idea if they will work, or how long it will take to become effective it they do work. Now who is first?" he asked

"Me" said Jarvis

He injected him with the serum, then turned to Peggy and injected her. They didn't feel any different. They hovered their hands close to each other, just barely grazing the tips of their fingers. Jarvis then let go. "Ah" he screamed, and grabbed onto Peggy "Nope not yet" he said

"Maybe, in an hour or two" Peggy said hopefully

Howard just shrugged. "I am going to eat, I am exhausted"

All three of them went back to the dining hall where they all sat in silence except for Howard chewing loudly.

"It's been 2 hours, want to try again?" She asked.

"I suppose." He replied

Her hands were on his shoulders where she had been playing with the back of his hair. He couldn't see her. "Okay on three" Howard looked up from his food. "3, 2, and she let go before she said one and took a moment. He wasn't screaming. It worked. 1." She was across the room from him now.

He turned around and saw that they were free. He wasn't hurting. Wonderful.

"Howard, you really are a genius" Peggy said to him

"Duh" Stark laughed

Then she ran back to Jarvis and he held her, hugging then kissing a deep kiss. Howard thought it was sweet until they started a full-fledged make out session right in front of him.

"Jeez, get a room."

Jarvis was embarrassed. Peggy didn't care.

"Well I need to get some sleep" Howard said as he finished eating.

The other two were completely lost in each other to notice what he had said. That is until he heard him yell "What the hell? You guys break my bed!?"

They laughed and ran back to Jarvis' room.

Back in Howard's room he was mumbling to himself while expecting the damage. "How does this even happen, what were they doing that would have caused this? This is mahogany"

Epilogue

Peggy returned to work, and told Sousa all about her weekend, omitting the sexual bits, and that she solved the case. The case of the broken heart. Her boyfriend had been hit by a bus. Her heart couldn't take the loss and it just stopped. Daniel found it hard to believe, but then again he had seen so much he didn't rule it out either. He believed her. Case closed.

Peggy decided to spend more time at the manor, with Jarvis. She was reading the paper when he came in.

"That was Anna on the phone." Peggy looked white as a ghost, she had forgotten all about her for a while. "She will be coming home from Britain, to retrieve her things and sign the divorce papers."

They both couldn't help but smile. They could be together. They embraced, just holding each other for a while. When Peggy pulled off, and got down on one knee.

"Edwin, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Jarvis not only shocked by the marriage proposal, but the fact that she was a girl proposing to the guy. He got down on his knee, took her hand in his and said "Of course. I love you too"

A month later was the wedding. It was on the lawn of the Stark manor. Bernard was in attendance of course. Peggy had all her work friends, and what little family and friends she had left. Jarvis had many friends, who were all butlers of course. He had no more family. Peggy wore white and she was beautiful, Jarvis wore the most expertly tailored tux, with brand new Italian leather shoes. The ceremony was brilliant. Tony presented them with their rings, they were of this own creation.

Afterwards when Peggy was surrounded by friends old and new. Howard approached Jarvis and said "Don't hurt her, Jarvis. If you do I will hurt you."

"Why do people keep saying that to me? You are the third one. Sousa, Thompson, and now you. Do people think I will hurt her?" he replied

"She just has a lot of people who care for her, that don't want her hurt"

After the ceremony Howard caught up to them. "Before you go, I have another surprise. The rings are special." They were simple platinum bands with 3 laid in diamonds "If you twist them, the other one will vibrate more the closer you are to each other, if case you get lost. If you push the first diamond, it will alert the other one that you need them right away. If you push the second diamond, it will send out a shock similar to a Taser. The last diamond, well I will just let you see for yourselves.

They headed to their honeymoon, on Stark's private island.

"Well Mrs. Jarvis what do you think?"

It was beautiful. After they had their first marital romp, they lay there cuddling. Peggy was very curious as to what the third diamond did. So she pressed it. Her hand immediately went to his, their rings clinked together, they were attached, like a magnet.

They laughed.

A/N: This story was intended to be shorter, but my idea had a mind of its own and ran away with it. It has been a while since I have written anything, let me know what you think. I enjoy comments.


End file.
